Optimus Prime
“Autobots, roll out.” —Optimus Prime Optimus Prime (オプティマスプライム Oputimasu Puraimu), known as Convoy in Japan (コンボイ Konboi), is the intelligent and benevolent leader of the heroic Cybertronian faction, the Autobots, and arguably the main protagonist of the Transformers franchise in all incarnations. In the span of over three decades, he is considered to be the most popular Transformers character in the entire franchise and one of the greatest superheroes of all time. He is a very brave and strong leader who fights with equal compassion and ferocity, valuing all life and unwilling to surrender or bow down to tyranny or terror. Optimus Prime's main disguise has tended to be a large truck and he is generally seen as one of the most powerful Autobots on Earth. Profile Optimus Prime is the awe-inspiring leader of the Autobot forces. Selfless and endlessly courageous, he is the complete opposite of his mortal enemy Megatron. Originally a mere civilian and a librarian named Orion Pax, he was chosen by the Matrix of Leadership to command, the first in a number of heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Another is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every casualty, human or Cybertronian, weighs heavily on his spark. He does not show this side to his soldiers, and he never succumbs to despair. The Autobots need a decisive, charismatic leader, and that is what he gives them. It was that leadership which turned the tide of the Great War. On the battlefield, there are few who rival Optimus Prime's prowess. He is easily the strongest of any Autobot his size, and his ion blaster and his energon-axe are deadly weapons. He would sacrifice his life to protect his fellow Autobots or those under their care, and does so on a regular basis. His compassion and kindness for other sentient beings is his only real weakness, and one the Decepticons have taken advantage of time and again… though it's also the source of his strength! Before being rebuilt into a Powermaster, his robot mode split into three components: *A sentient robot module, the Brain Center. *A wheeled drone module known as Roller. *A Combat Deck. Although Optimus Prime can function as three independent modules, injury to any one module is felt by the other two. He's sometimes binary-bonded to Hi-Q, a process that combines Hi-Q's intellect with Optimus's own wisdom. In other circumstances, he has been known to power up with Diac, Shreddicus Maximus, or Surge. Upon becoming an Action Master and losing his ability to transform, he "partnered with" and drove the Armored Convoy. In some universes, he can combine with his fellow Autobots to form Ultra Prime or Optimus Maximus. Personality Optimus is benevolent, caring, selfless, kind, generous, serious, highly intelligent, calculating and wise. He has a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals. On the battlefield, he is a great fighter, leader and tactician. He can be cold and ruthless towards his enemies, but he also has a sense of compassion for enemies who were turned from the right path. Optimus is very mature, calm, level-headed and patient, as he rarely loses his temper. Despite humanity's primitive state compared to his own race, Optimus often defends them by arguing that he sees their potential to be better rather than focusing on their flaws. Optimus shows great love for humanity as he cares deeply for humans and made a vow to himself, along with the Autobots not to harm humans at all. He swore to protect the planet Earth from threat and the Decepticons at all cost, as he did not want the planet to have the same fate as his destroyed planet Cybertron did. Transformers Appearances Transformers: Cybertron Warriors Optimus appears as one of the playable characters in the Autobot side. Transformers Generations Optimus's iterations from all four generations appear as playable characters. Transformers: Shattered Glass Optimus's counterpart in the Shattered Glass mirror universe appears as the main antagonist of the game based on the storyline. Crossover Appearances Chou Super Robot Wars Optimus Prime appears as a major protagonist of Chou Super Robot Wars Æ and Chou Super Robot Wars M. CyberOps: Megamix Optimus appears as a playable character in the game. Multiverse: Crash of Universes Optimus appears as a playable character. Warriors Orochi 5 Optimus appears as a playable character. Heroes Infinity Optimus appears as one of the many playable characters in the game. All-Stars Brawlers Optimus appears as a playable character. Quotes “One shall stand, one shall fall!” —Optimus Prime to Megatron, Transformers: the Movie (1986) “We were once a peaceful race of intelligent mechanical beings. But then came the war, between the Autobots who fought for freedom, and the Decepticons who dreamt of tyranny. Over matched and outnumbered, our defeat was all but certain. But in the wars final days, one Autobot ship escaped the battle. It was carrying a secret cargo, which would have changed our planets fate. A desperate mission. Our final hope. A hope, that vanished.” —Optimus Prime's opening line, Transformers: Dark of the Moon “Your leaders will now understand. Decepticons will never leave your planet alone. And we needed them to believe we had gone. For today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them!” —Optimus Prime, Transformers: Dark of the Moon “With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. But fate has yielded its reward: a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting… protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars: We are here. We are waiting.” —Optimus Prime's closing line, Transformers (2007) “There are mysteries to the universe we were never meant to solve. But who we are and why we are here are not among them. Those answers we carry inside. I am Optimus Prime, and this message is to my creators: Leave planet Earth alone, ‘cause I’m coming… for you!” —Optimus Prime's closing line, Transformers: Age of Extinction “Until that day… 'till all are one…” —Optimus Prime's last words, Transformers: the Movie (1986) Gallery File:Armada Optimus.png|Optimus Prime from Transformers: Armada File:Optimus dies.png|Optimus dies in Transformers: the Movie (1986) Category:Characters Category:Transformers Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Males Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Robots